SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Policy
This is the main page for the rules and regulations of this wiki I. Wiki Policy #'Articles must be related to SpongeBob': While it should be a given, there have been problems with this rule in the past. Pages for crossover characters are acceptable, but you must include some kind of indication of their relationship to SpongeBob or the fanon. # No Vandalism: It's not funny; it's just crude and rude. You will receive one warning, then a block. If this continues on, the blocks will get longer until you are banned infinitely. # Be Friendly: Don't judge anyone, whether their race, sexuality, style, or anything else. This is supposed to be a great community! # Nothing above PG-13, unless an admin has given you written permission (chat doesn't count) to go to R. Anything above R is strictly intolerable. # Don't edit another user's episode or closed spin-off without permission: This also applies to ending spin-offs run by someone else, even if you have joined the spin-off. You will receive one warning, then a block. The blocks will get longer each offense. ##Exceptions to this rule can be made for spelling, grammar, and formatting fixes. # No copying: Please don't copy other people. It confuses the members. # No power abuse: You will be blocked for an amount of time decided by the rest of the admin community and have your rights removed if you do this. It is very unlikely you will ever get them back. # No random or useless categories: It creates clutter around the wiki, which is something we do not want to have here. The user will be recieve a punishment based on type of offence. (Example: If a user creates 1 random category by mistake, a friendly reminder will be given out. If a user has created multiple random ones, the user will most likely be given a block for a certain amount of days.) (Good Category Examples: Episodes, Livin' With The Squid, Spin-Offs.) (Bad Category Examples: GROJBAND SUCKS!, Pinkie Pie is Cute, So long suckers!) # Saying rude, hurtful, insulting, or vulgar things to members of Wikia on Cloudsdale, Referata, Tumblr, Chatovod, or any other hosting/chat/blog site is capable of causing you to be blocked on Wikia: No exceptions. II. Proposal Policy #'Proposals must gain 70% support in order to be passed': No exceptions. Proposals that don't manage to maintain 70% support will be considered unsucessful and will not pass. #'Polls are not a valid deciding factor': Support, opposition, or neutrality gained through the usage of polls will not be factored into a proposal's final results. Polls can be easily manipulated/rigged and thus can not be trusted to accurately measure the community's opinion. #'Proposals must be open for at least a week': This is so all of the active members of the community have a chance to voice their opinions on the matter. Proposals closed before a week passes will be promptly re-opened and have their time extended. #'Any user can vote on any proposal': No matter their edit count, how long they've been on the wiki, or if the proposal revolves around them. They're still a part of the community and are allowed to vote. Sockpuppet accounts and blocked users are excluded from this. #'Users can only be promoted or demoted once a supportive consensus is reached by the community': Users are not to be randomly appointed or fired. The community must form a supportive consensus before either of these things will happen. Users that have been promoted without consensus are excluded from this, and will be swiftly demoted. Note: Requests for rights are considered to be proposals and are to be held under the same guidelines as them. III. Reporting Policy When a user does something that violates the rules, don't be hesistant to make a report. # All non-vandalism/non-spam blocks are to be reported via community discussion. Vandalism and spam will result in immediate warning, and if it continues, an immediate block. # The user, if he/she/they feel like it, can write up a defense. He/She/They will be blocked during the course of the report, and it can only be undone if the community says no to blocking. # The report form should be filled out via blog, and be posted on the main page/wiki activity of the site. # Both a 70% consensus with the general community and 75% admin approval must be reached. IV. Chat Policy There are no explicit rules designed for the chat since 2014, but usually the rules described in Section I of the Policy apply. V. Rating Guidelines At SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, we like our content to be not particularly graphic, but in order for you to understand what is suitable and what is not, we have put some guidelines up for film ratings. PG and PG-13 fanon should have the templates linked in their respective section headers. G (Template) Discrimination No discriminatory language or behaviour unless clearly disapproved of. Drugs No references to illegal drugs or drug misuse unless they are infrequent and innocuous, or there is a clear educational purpose or anti-drug message suitable for young children. Horror Scary sequences should be mild, brief and unlikely to cause undue anxiety to young children. The outcome should be reassuring. Imitable behavior No potentially dangerous behavior which young children are likely to copy. No emphasis on realistic or easily accessible weapons. Language Use only of very mild language (such as crap, sucks, etc.) allowed. Nudity Occasional natural nudity, with no sexual context. Sex Mild sexual behaviour (for example, kissing) and references only (for example, ‘making love’). Theme While problematic themes may be present, their treatment must be sensitive and appropriate for young children. Violence Mild violence only. Occasional mild threat or menace only. PG (Template) Discrimination Discriminatory language or behaviour is unlikely to be acceptable unless clearly disapproved of or in an educational or historical context. Discrimination by a character with which children can readily identify is unlikely to be acceptable. Drugs References to illegal drugs or drug misuse must be innocuous or carry a suitable anti-drug message. Horror Frightening sequences should not be prolonged or intense. Fantasy settings may be a mitigating factor. Imitable behavior No detail of potentially dangerous behaviour which young children are likely to copy. No glamorisation of realistic or easily accessible weapons. Language Mild language (such as 'damn' and 'hell') may be used freely. Moderate language such as 'shit', 'dick', and 'bitch' must be used infrequently (two times or less total of moderate language per episode of a PG spinoff). Nudity Natural nudity, with no sexual context. Sex Sexual activity may be implied, but should be discreet and infrequent. Mild sex references and innuendo only. Theme Where more serious issues are featured (for example, domestic violence) nothing in their treatment should condone unacceptable behaviour. Violence Frequent mild violence is allowed. Moderate violence must not dwell on blood or graphic details and have a purpose to the storyline. Acts imitable by children (such as kicking someone in the testicles) are likely not to be accepted without consequences shown. PG-13 (Template) Discrimination Discriminatory language or behaviour must not be endorsed by the work as a whole. Aggressive discriminatory language or behaviour is unlikely to be acceptable unless clearly condemned. Drugs Any misuse of drugs must be infrequent and should not be glamorised or give instructional detail. Horror Moderate physical and psychological threat may be permitted, provided disturbing sequences are not frequent or sustained. Imitable behaviour Dangerous behaviour (for example, hanging, suicide and self-harming) should not dwell on detail which could be copied, or appear pain or harm free. Easily accessible weapons should not be glamorised. Language Moderate language is allowed without restriction. Strong language (ex. f***) must be partially censored with no more then two letters visible. Nudity Nudity is allowed, but in a sexual context must be brief and discreet. Sex Sexual activity may be briefly portrayed with some restraint; no worse then what you would see in a basic cable program or a young adult book. Sexual references which use obscene language, go on too long, or go into graphic detail involving any sex act you'd have to look up on Urban Dictionary are forbidden. Theme Mature themes are acceptable, but their treatment must be suitable for young teenagers. Violence Moderate violence is allowed without restriction. Strong violence is allowed in a fantasy or over-the-top comedic context, without any excessive imitable detail, sexualization or glorification of the act. R (Template) Recently, R-rated content has been approved on SBFW. Still, be careful and make sure you are not violating Wikia's Terms of Use. Discrimination The work as a whole must not endorse discriminatory language or behavior. Drugs Drug taking may be shown but the film as a whole must not promote or encourage drug misuse. The misuse of easily accessible and highly dangerous substances (for example, aerosols or solvents) is unlikely to be acceptable. Horror Strong threat and menace are permitted unless sadistic or sexualized. Imitable behavior Dangerous behaviour (for example, hanging, suicide and self-harming) should not dwell on detail which could be easily copied. There are no constraints on the glamorisation of weapons. Language Strong language is allowed without restriction. Nudity Nudity is allowed to be displayed without any limits on length as long as there is no graphic description revolving around the genitals of any character. Sex Sexual activity may be portrayed without strong detail. There may be strong verbal references to sexual behaviour, but the strongest references are unlikely to be acceptable unless justified by context. Theme No theme is prohibited, provided the treatment is appropriate for 15 year olds. Violence Violence may be strong but should not dwell on the infliction of pain or injury. The strongest gory images are unlikely to be acceptable. Strong sadistic or sexualised violence is also unlikely to be acceptable. NC-17 This rating has no constraints on sex, violence, drugs and any other offending content. NC-17 content is NOT acceptable on this wiki. Such content will give you a 1-month ban. The bans will get longer each offense. Category:Policy Other stuff If you need any help, refer to this . Any user on that list would be happy to help with any problem that you have, whether it be with another user or just some help on a new article. Category:Policy Category:Organisation